Kismet
by Rivendell101
Summary: Chapter 3. "Lucy's tunnel vision expands, but not very much. Her vision is flooded with pink, and she vaguely wonders if she was concussed earlier when that douchebag basketball player hit her with a ball, but then she realizes it's his hair." / A series of unrelated one-shots from my tumblr. Mostly NaLu, but some will be Gajevy/Gruvia
1. 1 Food Fight (NaLu)

**1\. Food Fight**

* * *

Lucy isn't entirely sure how baking cookies turned into an all out food fight, but here she is, covered in raw cookie dough with melted chocolate smeared across her left cheek. And here's her kitchen, a complete and utter mess of ingredients exploded across the floor and walls. She doesn't even want to think about how much of a pain it's going to be to clean that up later. A glob of dough drips from the ceiling right in front of her, landing with a smack and splattering across her bare legs. Wonderful. Her right arm bends back, poised to throw an egg at the enemy as she glares at him from in front of the stove, left hand clenching the discarded cookie sheet, brandishing it before her like a shield.

Natsu sends her a cheeky grin from where he's hiding behind the counter, egg yolks dripping down his neck and his rosy hair stained white with flower. His hands are up in front of him, showing his surrender, but Lucy doesn't believe it for a second. She knows better than to ever let her guard down around her devil of a friend, especially after that one time with the super soaker last Christmas.

There is no way she's doing that ever again. It took her a week to get the grape juice out of her underwear and she'll be damned before he ruins another pair of her panties.

"Lucy," Natsu laughs, "come on! I give, I give!" He creeps out from behind the counter, grinning at her so widely she thinks his face might split, before shaking his head so that flour flies across the room in a great, white cloud that tickles her nose and makes her sneeze.

The flour clears, revealing Natsu standing before her, covered in egg and flour and all sorts of cooking ingredients, but smiling down at her nonetheless.

She doesn't lower her hand, only raises a brow at him and lifts the egg higher. It's a silent challenge, she knows. And one she's not likely to win, at that, but she's going to try.

Natsu notices this, casting a weary glance at the egg clutched between her lithe fingers, but otherwise does nothing.

Lucy tries not to smile as he peers down at her with wide green eyes, but her lips twitch, quirking up at the corners. Natsu's smile only widens when he sees hers, and tentatively he reaches out, thumb stroking across her cheek, wiping away the smear of chocolate.

"I love you," he tells her gently, more serious than she's ever heard him before in her life, and she falters, nearly dropping the egg in her surprise, her eyes flying open wide.

For several heartbeats, she can't breathe, merely staring at him in complete bewilderment as he looks down at her with heartbreaking honesty.

This is the first time he's ever told her he loves her. They're both covered in raw ingredients and her apartment is an utter disaster and apparently he loves her and figured now would be the best time to tell her.

The egg cracks against Natsu's head, splattering across the right side of his face. A second later, Lucy has him by the collar of his shirt and drags him down into a sweet kiss—literally.

One of her hands snakes to the back of his neck as she presses up onto her toes, but Natsu is too shocked to do anything but stand there and let it happen, arms dangling at his sides.

It doesn't last long at all, but it steals the breath from his lungs and leaves him with a spinning head.

Natsu blinks down at Lucy, who grins. "I love you, too," she tells him.

This time, Natsu is the one to drag her lips back to his.


	2. 2 Coffee Shop AU (Gajevy)

**2\. Coffee Shop AU (Gajevy)**

* * *

Gajeel simply can't wrap his head around the short girl with the ridiculous, blue hair that comes in every morning at seven on the dot and orders a black coffee.

Black. Coffee.

No sugar. No creamer. Just straight black coffee.

Now, Gajeel considers himself to be pretty tough. He got into (and _won_ ) a lot of fights back in his rebel high school days, and he managed to not cry (a lot) at the end of that movie _Marley and Me_ , or whatever it was called–Juvia made him watch it with her back when Bora cheated on her and that's not really a time Gajeel likes to remember—but Gajeel will not— _will not_ drink straight black coffee and can't understand why anyone would subject themselves to something as disgusting as Satan's piss in a Styrofoam cup. That seems like the opposite of a good day.

And that's part of the reason he doesn't understand Levy—because contrary to what she may think, he does know her name, he just chooses not to use it—because she clearly doesn't like black coffee. She orders it, makes a face, and then looks like she's in actual physical pain when she drinks it.

Now Gajeel doesn't know a lot about coffee despite being a barista—please, he just pushes a button, it's not rocket science—but he doesn't think disgust should be the face someone makes after ordering the same coffee they get everyday.

There has to be some kind of ulterior motive.

The bell above the door rings and he doesn't need to look up to know who it is.

It's seven on the dot.

Levy walks up to the counter, an adorably (though he would never say that out loud) determined look on her face, just like every morning and Gajeel suddenly makes a choice. The manager might fire him for it, but he's made a choice.

Levy takes a deep breath and smiles, though it looks like a grimace. "One black coffee, please." She blinks her pretty brown eyes up at him and Gajeel—as stupid as it sounds—feels like he's just been punched in the gut.

"No," Gajeel replies, crossing his arms and leaning over the counter.

Levy looks completely taken aback. "No?" she repeats, sputtering a little.

"No." Gajeel shrugs and her eyes narrow—and holy shit did she just bare her teeth at him? What the fuck? Now, he's into some pretty kinky shit but—

"What do you mean 'no?' " she practically growls at him. He can see the smoke coming out of her ears.

Gajeel narrows his own eyes, frowning at her. "I mean, you obviously don't like it, so why do you keep ordering it?" he asks. Her eyes widen almost comically. "Are you trying to look more mature or something? Because honestly, Sweetheart, just because you're a short-stack doesn't mean you need to subject yourself to Sat— _to this crap_ ," he corrects himself quickly.

Levy just stares at him—which kind of freaks him out a little bit—and _oh shit, did he break her?_

Her lips part slowly and he's pretty sure that, yeah, he's going to lose his job, but then her lips quirk up into a smile that practically lights up the entire room. "One Peppermint Mocha, please," she says, looking happier than he's ever seen her. Gajeel smiles back and whips up the drink, his fingers brushing hers as he hands it to her.

She shoves it back into his hands a moment later.

Gajeel frowns again.

Levy just grins.

"You forgot to write your number on my cup," she teases. Gajeel quirks a brow and reaches for a marker, writing his number slowly so that she can read his crap handwriting—because he actually wouldn't mind if she called him sometime. He fumbles on the name though, because he simply can't process what's happening and just scribbles something down.

He hands the cup back carefully and she just keeps smiling as she flounces out of the shop.

It's not until she texts him later that he realizes he wrote "Gazelle" under his number.

* * *

It's not until their fifth date that Levy tells him she was only ordering black coffee to get his attention.

He doesn't need to tell her that it worked.


	3. Have Your Cake and Eat it Too (NaLu)

**2\. Have Your Cake and Eat it Too (NaLu)**

* * *

Lucy is honestly beginning to wonder if the day can get any worse.

Forget her awful morning or her failed math test, this takes the cake. Literally. The cake she was supposed to deliver for Mirajane is now all over the floor and there's white icing all down her shirt and in her hair, but hey! At least she smells like a goddamn bakery now! _Nothing better than that!_

This is what she gets for trying to juggle her books, a large cake, and ten-thousand notebooks. Learning is such a pain! And she doesn't even want to think about how disappointed Mira is going to be. Not angry, just disappointed, and that's probably worse. Mira can be scary when she's angry, and Lucy certainly wouldn't want to piss her off, but a disappointed Mira is like a kicked puppy.

She'll flash those big, sad eyes and say it's "okay" and she's "not mad, just so, so disappointed" and Lucy will feel like she just kicked ten puppies and is the real cause of global warming!

And to be fair, this isn't really her fault! Maybe if the guy who bumped into her had been paying a little attention—No, no! She's not going to do this! She's not going to start blaming things on someone she doesn't know (even if it is his fault, but whatever!).

Lucy squeezes her eyes shut tightly, exhaling through her nose and trying not to cry. It just hasn't been her day. Opening her eyes once more, Lucy drops to her knees and begins to pick through the mess of paper and vanilla frosting on the floor. She tries to ignore the people stepping around her—as if helping her would be too much of a bother—but it's kind of hard when she hears a few snickers and then the bell starts ringing, and great! Now she's late!

Lucy blindly reaches for her history book, only to jerk her hand back in surprise when her fingers touch something warm and rough and definitely _not_ _history book like_. Her head snaps up and suddenly she's looking into a pair of striking green eyes and she can't look away. And she probably looks like a loser, being covered in frosting and picking up her books off the ground like a clumsy schoolgirl, and just openly staring at this guy (she decides it must be a guy, judging by the hand that's she's still stupidly holding onto), but then again, he's not exactly looking away either so…

Lucy's tunnel vision expands, but not very much. Her vision is flooded with pink, and she vaguely wonders if she was concussed earlier when that douchebag basketball player _hit her with a ball_ , but then she realizes it's his hair.

What the hell? Why is his hair—you know what, never mind. He can do what he wants and it's not like it looks bad. It's kind of sexy actually, especially with his eyes. And— _ooh is that an earring?_

Well, hello, Sexy!

He blinks back at her with wide eyes and a jaw slightly dropped. "You have frosting in your hair," he blurts.

 _And you have pink hair_ , she thinks silently, giving him a strange look.

Lucy smiles, still looking at him oddly as she pulls the book from his fingers, finally regaining her senses. "Thanks?" she tells him, trying not to let her voice squeak awkwardly. She doesn't know if she's thanking him for the help or the frosting comment, but figures it might be both.

"No problem," he replies, clearing his throat and looking away almost as if he's embarrassed, but then his eyes snap back to hers and he smiles so widely that Lucy can't help but smile wider. "You looked like you were having some trouble here," he says, scooping up two notebooks without looking away from her.

Lucy bites her lip, accepting the notebooks and adding them to her pile. "I'm Lucy," she tells him, hoisting her books into her arms and standing slowly.

"Lucy," he breathes back, standing with her. "I mean—Natsu!" he sputters. "You're Lucy, I'm Natsu!" His hand flies up, as if to shake her hand, but he, well, misses and accidentally sends her books tumbling back to the ground. "Oh shit!"

Neither of them look away from each other as the books plop against the floor loudly. Natsu's eyes have gone completely wide and he freezes as they hit the floor, his hand still outstretched.

"I meant to do that," he tells her, scratching the back of his head awkwardly and wincing a little. "I totally meant to do that," he mumbles, embarrassed. Lucy would be too if she just knocked someone's books out of their hands after they just picked them up. That would be really awkward.

Lucy giggles, unable to stop herself as she sees his puppy eyes. "I suppose this is how you get all the girls," she jokes.

Natsu laughs and drops down in front of her, scooping up her books for a second time. Lucy can't look away as his long fingers wrap around the spine of her history book, which someone managed to fly away from the rest of them. He straightens again quickly enough and sends her a grin. "You caught me," he tells her. "I'm picking up your books, but really I'm trying to pick you up."

She laughs, leaning in close and staring into his eyes. Natsu stares back, inhaling sharply as her nose nearly brushes his. "Well, than maybe you should drop them again," she whispers. She slips the books out of his hands just before they go slack, and sends him a smile.

He manages to smile back, though this time it's a little more nervous and a little more flirty.

He reaches out, slower this time, and his fingers wrap around a chunk of her hair, tugging slightly. "You know," he says slowly, drawing out the words, "vanilla's my favorite."

"Really?" she asks, leaning in close. "Mine is strawberry."


End file.
